Gavin (The Walking Dead)
'''Gavin '''is an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a high ranking member of the Saviors and one of Negan's three outpost leaders alongside Simon and Regina. History Background At some point after the outbreak, Gavin joined the Saviors. Likely due to his loyalty or leadership capability, Negan appointed him as one of his lieutenants. At some point, Gavin was placed in charge of overseeing the collection of weekly tributes from a community known as the Kingdom. Gavin ensures that the Saviors and the Kingdom conduct these supply exchanges secretly, as per a deal where the Kingdom is not directly subjugated, leaving the majority of it's inhabitants oblivious to the Saviors' hegemonic influence. Season Seven Gavin is the leader of a small group of Saviors in charge of collecting weekly offerings from the Kingdom. He and his men meet in an abandoned parking lot and was pleased to receive eight pig corpses to bring back to the Sanctuary. Unlike most Saviors, he seems to be more courteous and reasonable than most. He also has some sort of respect for Ezekiel as he orders another Savior, Jared, to stop attacking Richard, reminding him how good Ezekiel has been to them, but remains firm as he states Richard will be the first one killed next week if there is not enough product for that week's offering. Gavin, Jared and his group of Saviors arrives at their pickup location for the Saviors' collections. Gavin comments that the drop looks light, but Ezekiel tells him they met their obligations and Gavin agrees. Jared says that he wants Richard's gun and the two men face off. Ezekiel tells Richard to hand over his gun, which he reluctantly does. When Jared lunges at Richard, Morgan Jones strikes him with his staff. Jared seizes the staff and hits Morgan with it, so Benjamin strikes Jared and sends him to the floor. Ezekiel bans Richard from attending future exchanges but Gavin stops him and tells him to keep bringing Richard, and he will keep his word to kill him if he doesn't control his temper and as the Saviors prepare to leave, Morgan asks for his staff back but Jared leaves with it. Gavin is present for the exchange with Jared and their fellow Saviors, waiting for the Kingdommers to show up. He is unimpressed that Ezekiel is late and dismisses his excuses. After two tense meetings, Gavin clearly has no taste for any shenanigans, making it clear that he dislikes stress. Upon seeing that there wasn't enough food, he requests the Kingdom's guns. At first, they all point guns at each other but, realizing this could end up being a bloodbath, the Kingdommers pull back. They give Gavin and his men their guns and when Gavin confirms that there is not enough produce there, eleven instead of twelve cantaloupe, he orders for someone to be shot. Jared feigns to kill Richard, but shoots Benjamin in the leg instead; upon seeing who was shot, Gavin angrily reprimands Jared and orders Morgan's staff returned. As Benjamin begins bleeding out, the Saviors offer one more chance, allowing the Kingdom another day to supply drop in the final cantaloupe. They leave the Kingdommers to tend to Benjamin. The next day, Gavin and the other Saviors return for the twelfth cantaloupe that was missing from the previous exchange. After Gavin learns that Benjamin has died, he becomes upset and furiously orders Jared to start walking back to their outpost without saying a word or doing anything to spark another issue, threatening to kill him if he did so. Jared complies and walks away from the exchange. After the Saviors receive the missing cantaloupe, Gavin witnesses Morgan attacking and strangling Richard, but Gavin allows him to do so as he wanted Richard to die. Morgan then exposes Richard's plan about how he made them late for their exchange that got Benjamin killed and how he wanted war with the Saviors. He then stands up from the lifeless corpse of Richard and assures Gavin that they understand and the Kingdom will honor their relationship going forward. Gavin is pleased to hear this, and he and his men leave without any further trouble. Season Eight Gavin is present at a crisis meeting with Negan, Simon, Dwight, Eugene Porter and Regina concerning the rebellion at Alexandria. The meeting is interrupted by gunfire coming from outside and they step out and Gavin is disturbed upon seeing the militia. Gavin is seen among the rest of Negan's lieutenants at the Sanctuary as Rick Grimes and the Militia attempted to convince them to surrender. He tried to tell Rick to calm himself, but Rick refused and after he took the first shot at Negan, Gavin quickly dove for cover and retreated inside. The fence is blown apart and a herd of walkers is led inside, surrounding the Sanctuary. The lieutenants have a debate about what to do about their current predicament. Gavin claims it's useless to get someone past the herd and suggests that they deal with the problem inside. He says that they must be a traitor among them, because it can't be a coincidence that the Militia attacked when they as the outpost heads were gathered, so someone must have snitched. Later he deduces that the outposts are being hit, because a delivery from his place had not yet arrived and he insists that deliveries from his outposts are not late. The meeting is interrupted by Laura who comes in and informs them that the workers are coming up the stairs. The lieutenants exit the room and find the corridor full of workers who begin to make demands. One worker is armed with a gun, to which Gavin warns everyone of, before watching Regina gunning down the worker. They then hear whistling and everyone kneels as they know it is Negan. Gavin is later present as Laura, Arat and Gary inform them that a Savior took weapons from the armory and armed the workers. Gavin arrives at the Kingdom and lines everyone up, demanding that they bring forth Ezekiel so that he could be executed. Seeing that no one will turn their King in, he unwillingly begins to blurt out numerous threats to scare the people into handing over Ezekiel, though that fails as well. As Gavin stands atop the back of a truck, ranting on how he's going to turn the situation into something traumatic if Ezekiel isn't brought before him, Ezekiel lets off a distraction, ramming a bus into the truck Gavin was standing on top of, knocking him off. Ezekiel then hops off and allows his people to get away while Gavin pursues him. After Ezekiel willingly locked himself inside the Kingdom, Gavin tells him that he didn't want this to happen and that he actually liked him, nearly apologizing and feeling great remorse for Benjamin's death. Afterwards, while being overheard by Morgan, he orders his men to capture Ezekiel. Personality Gavin is extremely collected and level-headed for a Savior however can be ruthless when necessary, but is more inclined to be diplomatic than his peers. He specifically chose the Kingdom's tribute route specifically because it causes him little stress and prefers to avoid any inconveniences if he can help it. Gavin is also reluctant when ordering ultimatums, preferring to give chances. Unlike most Saviors, he is upfront with his retribution, preferring to make it clear who will be punished, rather than selecting someone at random. Due to his demeanor and tendency to avoid unnecessary stress, it is likely that Gavin became a Savior for an easier life, lacking the thuggish and sadistic traits of his peers. Although a ruthless Savior by trade, Gavin is not completely beyond his humanity and shows anger and sadness when a teenager is killed by one of his men, instead of the intended target he wanted to punish. Gavin is also quite intelligent and also expresses some remorse as well as admitting that he doesn't want to bring harm to people and is very honest. Relationships Negan Jared Simon Regina Dwight Ezekiel Richard Morgan Jones Quotes *"Someone in here, made everything out there happen! We're having our little crisis management meeting about the rebellion in Alexandria, us three outpost heads, that's when they pile the crap on us? That's when they cut us off?! Come on. They knows all and see's all. Sometimes it doesn't take a gun. The right kind of rat can kill plenty of people with just some talk." *"I need you to understand the gravity of what's happening here. I gave you a choice, what is it going to be?" *"I felt bad about the kid too. I don't want that, you know that!" *"Ezekiel, there aren't any kings, presidents or prime ministers. And all that is a fairytale, too. Don't bring that Your Highness shit our way." *"No. Right now, you have to listen. For once, be present and listen. You will make your deliveries on time, and they will be complete. It's A's or F's, no I's. You are gonna show me that you understand by bringing the balance of what you owe tomorrow. One cantaloupe, not more, not less! Do you understand!?" Gallery Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:The Walking Dead Category:Male Category:Characters